


This Isn't Over

by occean_eyes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occean_eyes/pseuds/occean_eyes
Summary: “Lotor gave out a derided chuckle out of pure of amusement with the princess’ attempt to intimidate him. “Oh is that so? Well how about we just find out who really is the superior fighter in an expeditious little duel. No weapons, no magic, and no shapeshifting; just one on one.” The prince spoke with pure confidence in his tone.”





	This Isn't Over

“Repeat training level five” The princess hissed in between deep breaths as she grit her teeth keeping a firm grip on her staff as the training robot’s light flashed in response before re-forming into it’s fighting stance.

It was early morning, far later than any paladin was expected to wake up which was beneficial to the princess. After their barely triumphant battle with the Galran soldiers on Planet Daibazaal, Allura knew it was too close of a call and needed to perfect her performance.

The robot was swift with its movements, dashing quickly to the princess who moved just in the knick of time as she ducked feeling the wind of the sword slide before her chest. Annoyance grew in Allura’s chest as she swung her staff at the sternum of the robot, appalled as the advanced piece of technology caught her staff, she yelped in shock as it used her weapon against her slam her roughly against the ground before pointing the blunt of it’s sword to her chest.

“Would you like to restart the training sequence?” The automated voice echoed through the empty room followed by Allura’s grunt as she sat up groaning a bit at the minimal pain in her back. “No, conclude training sequence.” The princess muttered loud enough for the system to shut down and the robot to fade away.

This had been her fourth attempt and to no avail, she had failed each time. No matter what move she tried, the system was able to block it and fire back. ‘I mustn’t give up, there must be a way to improve.’ The princess thought to herself before her tiring thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, making her skin crawl.

“Unfortunate, I really thought you had it that time.” The low voice spoke with sarcasm carved into his tone. Allura’s ears twitched at the sound, she could basically see the smirk plastered on his face without even needing to look at him.

“I do not wish to hear your nonsense at the moment Lotor.” Allura spoke, hissing out his name, while refusing to look his direction.

“I was just coming in to say that your technique is all wrong, you are quick to move and not to think.” Lotor said with a hint of earnesty in his tone. “The robot waits for you to brutally attack and memorizes your weaknesses without you realizing it.” The prince explained.

The princess listened to him biting her lip as she tapped her foot in annoyance, she knew he was right but she so direly wished he wasn’t. With his footsteps growing louder in her directions, she finally gave in looking over to Lotor. “And who says I would want to take advice from the likes of you.” The princess finally hissed daringly narrowing her eyes up to the tall man, but Lotor was not known to back down from a challenge.

“Oh my apologies for offending you princess,” Lotor said with heavy sarcasm as he chuckled at her defensive nature, “I just assumed you would appreciate some help from a master in combat.” Lotor cooed standing close in front of the princess while looking down to her with his signature smirk present.

“Please, I could level you in a few doboshes.” Allura said with as much assertiveness as her voice could manage. She felt something warm in her chest spark at his nearness to her, she always preferred herself to be on top of situations like this but she couldn’t help but feel intimidated by his presence. But as her father always told her, Never give in and Never back down.

Lotor gave out a derided chuckle out of pure of amusement with the princess’ attempt to intimidate him. “Oh is that so? Well how about we just find out who really is the superior fighter in an expeditious little duel. No weapons, no magic, and no shapeshifting; just one on one.” The prince spoke with pure confidence in his tone.

The princess thought on it for a second, she had never had an actual one on one fight with Lotor. He was rather large, although he did have a lean figure, the muscle was clearly there. But perhaps he was weaker than he was portrayed to be, besides if there were no weapons she were sure to win; nobody could compete against her altean strength, not even Shiro.

“You’re on Lotor.” Allura responded with grin of her own as the two separated getting in their own fighting positions.

“Ladies first love.” Lotor purred with his eyes deviously narrowed, making Allura’s annoyance for him only incline. The princess moved quickly towards Lotor making sure to be quick on her toes while letting her hands fan at her sides to give her more speed. While the prince would have been prepared to catch whatever attack his opponent gave, he knew Allura’s strength wasn’t that imposing.

Meanwhile, Allura leaped up spinning herself around to give her more speed before her foot made contact with his chest sending him flying backwards in response rolling across the training room’s floors quickly looking up in shock. “What the.. Alteans are not that strong how are you-” Lotor started but Allura cut him off, taking advantage of his shocked state.

“I come from a family of loyalty, the amount of energy we contain is far greater than the average Altean.” Allura said sneering as she took in the stunned look on his face. “It’s in my blood, but if you wish for me to stop we can, I wouldn’t want to give you a boo boo.” The princess said forming a fake pout, satisfied with Lotor’s scowl and he leaped up running to the princess with more intensity this time.

The prince threw multiple blows to the princess, Allura being able to dodge most having to flip back just scarcely moving out of the way in time before his knee made contact with her groin catching her off guard for a second as she grunted, but not ruining her focus; this only making the prince grow more frustrated.

Lotor’s attacks became quicker and harder as Allura moved out of the way for the first blow, then with the second she briskly dropped to her hands wrapping her legs around his arm reading to launch him across the room again with her abundant leg strength but was quickly stopped as he grabbed the heel of her foot firmly watching her foot struggle for dominance before swinging her across the room.

The princess looked up quickly to see the prince already coming down towards her with his fist balled as she rolled to the side just in time before his fist slammed into the cement floor creating a noticeable dent in it. Allura stared at it wide eyed before looking back to Lotor as she quickly jumped to her feet and threw a punch, only for it to be caught again as he yanked her arm behind her back causing her to yelp in pain. The princess thought she could fight against his strength but it was unlike any opponent she had ever faced.

“How are you.. so strong?” Allura gasped through gritted teeth as Lotor’s eyes narrowed down to her to express his annoyance with the girl. “I too come from a royal bloodline princess, I am half Altean and have Galran if you haven’t already noticed.” Lotor explained moving his face close to hers. “My power is doubled yours, there’s nowhere to run now.” The prince hissed with a satisfactory grin.

The princess looked around for ideas, he wasn’t wrong there was nowhere to run now. Desperate for ideas she remember what Lotor had told her before, ‘The robot waits for you to brutally attack and memorizes your weaknesses without you realizing it’. With that thought a brilliant idea popped into her head, thinking of a possible weakness Lotor may have.

“Y-You’re right, there is nowhere for me to- aH!” Allura yelped in pain dramatically as he pulled at her arm behind her head. The prince took notice of her pain as his eyes alleviated quickly loosening the grip on her arm to better comfort her, with this Allura took the opportunity to dig her knee into his gut causing him to groan loudly letting go of her arm then kicked him back across the room as she panted moving her sore arm around with a proud grin.

Lotor looked up almost offended before he smiled a bit proudly tilting his head. “Someone is learning.” The prince noted before he froze, standing up as he narrowed his eyes to the noticeably tired girl. “Wait.. you were the one in the blue lion that day weren’t you? On Planet Thayserix?” The prince hissed as Allura laughed wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“I cannot believe the all great and clever Lotor just figured that out.” The princess scoffed with folded arms, her casual tone with this infuriated the prince as he stood up walking over to her with clenched fists.

“You were the one that ruined my brilliant plan, you were the one that threw off my whole mission because you accidentally learned the power of your lion?” Lotor yelled, the princess took notice of his angered body language and tone as she backed up a bit lifting her arms up in defense until her back bumped up against the metal wall causing her to jump a bit as he neared in front of her.

“Do you know how difficult that was, to escape that planet without my backup engine and map because your stupid ice sent a system malfunction in the ship?” Lotor growled slamming his fist against the wall next to her head as she jumped biting at her lip while his yellow eyes stared down to her own.

“I’ll give you a hint, it was extremely difficult.” Lotor hissed dangerously low, which sent chills through her body, the only thing she could do was blink in response.

The prince took notice of his body language hovering before her and the princess herself, instantly feeling a pang of guilt seeing the small fear in the princess’ eyes. As angry as he was, he could never hurt Allura. Her personality was as sweet as an angel, and her heart shaped face made his heart melt.

“Damn it I hate you.” Lotor muttered staring the princess up and down since he was so close to her. The princess felt his eyes explore her body, and as much as she wanted to hate it she couldn’t help but bite her lip as she stared up at him inhaling deeply.

“I.. apologize for deterring your safety, but not for stopping you from hurting Voltron. I was simply defending myself.” Allura said partially meaning her apology.

Lotor flinched at her soft voice, growling at himself for making her feel as if it were her fault. “You make it so incredibly hard to be angry with you princess.” The prince hissed stroking his fingers down her soft cheek slowly causing her breath to hitch. “I could make that easier for you.” Allura muttered as her blue eyes shifted from his own eyes to his lips.

The princess knew what her heart wanted, it was the reason she hadn’t punched him away yet. But her mind was screaming for her to stop. ‘This isn’t right, you will regret this’ she thought, but with him so close her heart spoke louder than her thoughts.

“Hush.” Lotor mumbled before leaning down and connecting the last bit of space between their lips as he kissed her softly. The princess still felt shocked that this was happening, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t enjoying it. Her arms slowly slid up his chest to snake around his neck while he lifted her up against the wall so it was easier to kiss her since their height difference was rather significant.

The prince wanted to go more sensual with the princess, his lips pressing deeply against her own before they separated merely for air. But the prince didn’t quit there, he let his lips slowly trail down her cheek, further along her jawline until he reached her neck. Lotor made sure to explore her skin with his lips, occasionally sucking on pieces of her flesh followed by her soft moans causing him to growl in reaction while watching the princess melt perfectly in his hands. “You are too perfect.” Lotor said before giving her one last kiss, the princess moved her head with his own as he backed out of the kiss, frowning slightly that it was over.

“Almost as perfect as myself.” Lotor said flashing his signature smirk as he set her back down to the ground while she rolled her eyes. “And there goes the nice Lotor.” the princess huffed playfully before the daytime setting on the castle began lighting up the room. “This isn’t over.” Allura said looking to him as she let her hair out of her bun letting the tangled strands cover her marked neck while walking to the door.

Lotor just chuckled admiring the princess’ view from the back as he followed her, grabbing her arm before she exited. Ready to turn her head back to see what he wanted she was interrupted with his warm breath against her neck, “To be continued, my princess.” The prince whispered in her ear nibbling at the tip softly before exiting around her and leaving the Altean flushed at the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: OKAY SO, this definitely isn’t my best work cause my hw went longer than expected but I know I promised it by tonight so here it is, I apologize if it wasn’t as good as planned. Still enjoy! ♡


End file.
